


Life is Hella Strange

by RaijutheKakuja20



Series: Arcadia Bay Saviors and Lovers [3]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate timeline where Chloe develops time powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dying in your arms tonight or not

Chloe Price was angry at the world.  Rachel had been missing for half a year, Max had left her so she was all alone.  As she struggled to escape the storm she wondered what had happened.  She was in her truck just now at the school and it was sunny.  Suddenly the lighthouse fell over thanks to debris and she was back in her truck.  She stood up and ran up the steps.  She had a meeting with Prescott today in the girl's bathroom.  When she entered she saw him talking to himself.  As she snarked at him he pulled out a gun.

Chloe was scared shitless.  Nathan Presbitch had a gun on her and from the look in his eyes he was going to kill her.  Chloe started to grab the gun until she heard someone yell at her not to.  She looked at the girl as she smiled at her as if to tell her it would all be okay.  Chloe was suprised as the girl kept trying to talk Nathan down.  Chloe smiled as the asshole calmed down and started to hand over the gun.  But he suddenly panicked and tried to yank the gun from her hand.  It went off hitting the girl in the chest.

  
Nathan dropped the gun in a panic while screaming he was sorry.  Chloe punched him as hard as she could while running over to the girl.  As Chloe finally got a look at the girl her heart dropped.  It was Max Caulfield!  Suddenly she started to speak.  "Hey...are...you hurt?  I couldn't let him hurt you. Wait..Chloe? I'm glad...to...see...you."  Max struggled to speak as she continued to heavily bleed.

  
Chloe began to cry as she yelled at Max to shut up.  "Listen you can confess later after you get patched up.  For now be quiet and save your strength.  I can't have you dying before I get to give you shit."  Chloe began to panic when Max didn't answer.  Chloe lowered her head to Max's chest but there wasn't a strong heartbeat.  She screamed for help and David came in.  
He walked over after calling for help and told Chloe to hold on help was coming.  The blue haired girl shook her head. "She's hurt David not me!   Do CPR on her David! Because of that piece of shit she could die!  I'm going to kill him! I'm gonna make him suffer!  I'm gonna... I'm gonna". Chloe couldn't finish her sentence as David held Nathan down.  He grabbed him and led him away while yelling help was on the way.

  
An EMT rushed into the bathroom and started to fuss over Chloe while ignoring Max.  "Hey asshole what about Max!  He shot her!  Aren't you going to help her!"  The woman looked at Max in pity before looking at Chloe. "I'm sorry sweetie but she's gone. We need to get you out of here and..."

  
"NO! You will check on her right now! Make her better or I'll make you pay.  She has a pulse goddamnit." Chloe began to panic as she realized the EMT was right.  She put her head on Max's chest and was greeted with silence.  The woman moved to pull Chloe away from Max but was met with a push. "Leave me alone if you won't help her.". Chloe broke down as she buried her face in Max's hair. Max was gone again and this time she wasn't going to be coming back.  

Why would life do this to her?  Max finally comes back to her and then she dies saving her.  Chloe couldn't let this stand!  Suddenly Chloe felt a change and suddenly she was back in her truck! Chloe looked around and realized she wasn't dreaming.  Her formerly bloody shirt was clean and so were her hands and face.  Chloe laughed and chalked it up to a dream.  As she walked up the steps to Blackwell she saw Max.

Chloe followed her and realized she was going back into the bathroom!  Well maybe if she didn't go in this time everything would be okay?  Chloe suddenly saw Nathan run into the bathroom, a scream and a pop!  Chloe panicked and held up her hand in a stopping motion.  Suddenly everything and everyone went into reverse.  Nathan came out of the bathroom and so did Max.  Suddenly time started to go forward.  Chloe had a massive headache but she did it! She ran into the bathroom and saw her.

Max had just taken a picture and was startled by Chloe rushing in.  Chloe ran and hugged her as tight as she she could while pulling her behind the stalls.  Damn Max smelt so good and like her self.  She wasn't covered in blood or anything!  "Oh God you're alive Max!  Yes!"  As Max tried to answer Nathan rushed in the bathroom.  Chloe heard him spazzing out and shushed Max with her fingers.

Max fell back knocking over the mop bucket.  Nathan rounded the corner with his gun screaming for them to come out.  Chloe threw her hand up and again and suddenly Max was falling forward.  This time Chloe grabbed her and held her tight.  Nathan realized Chloe wasn't meeting him and left.  Once he was gone Max pushed Chloe off her.

"Who the hell are you and why were you hugging me?  And why was Nathan Prescott in the girl's room."  Max was cut off as Chloe kissed her.  Chloe came up for air and answered Max.

 "Max I'm so sorry about this but I had to do it. See he was gonna shoot you or me.  I mean he did shoot you and so I came back and I was too late again so I did it again and this time I made it but then you were clumsy as always and he heard us and so I came back again and made sure you didn't make a sound and here we are now."

Max was taken back by what this girl was saying.  First she rushes in and grabs her then she kisses her!  As Max looked up she suddenly realized who it was.  "Chloe?  Chloe Price?  What the hell?  Wowzer I wasn't expecting to see you again like this.  So what you're saying is he was gonna shoot me and you stopped it?  Thanks."

"No doofus he shot you as in dead.  You were on the floor in here and suddenly I was in my truck and I ran back in here and saw you.  Look can we just go we have to go talk and I don't want my step douche to catch us."  As they left the bathroom Chloe triggered the fire alarm and they left heading towards her truck.  As they made it to the truck Chloe heard someone yelling at her.  She turned around and saw Nathan Prescott running towards them before he suddenly got tackled by some tall nerdy kid.  She heard Max scream out Warren before suddenly there was her stepdouche David in all his glory to break it up.

As Max tried to go help Chloe threw her into the truck and pulled off.  She only stopped once they reached her house.  Max fell out of the truck and landed with a thud. "Shit are you cereal?  My camera!"  Chloe smiled and motioned for Max to follow her.  "You know Maxine my dad had a camera lying around my house and I'm sure he'd be glad you took it.  But before that we need to talk."

They made it into her room before she turned around with a weird look on her face.  "Alright now take off your shirt Caulfield."  Max's jaw dropped to the floor!  Why was Chloe asking her to strip!  This soon after they just met back up?  Max stumbled over her words but did what Chloe asked.

Suddenly Chloe was in front of her stroking her chest and stomach.  Max jumped back and suddenly Chloe was looking sheepish.  "Sorry Max it's just that I had to make sure.  I mean he shot you and you died in front of me.  I couldn't stand it if...if you"  Chloe stopped talking as she broke down crying.  Max grabbed her and hugged her tight.  Chloe laid her head on Max's chest and smiled. Max was alive and her heartbeat proved it.  They stayed that way until Chloe heard yelling.  It was David and he sounded pissed.  "Shit listen we gotta go no alright we can talk more at our place.  As they made it to their bench Max began talking.

"Listen Chloe I'm not sure if I can comprehend what you're telling me.  That I was dead and that you saved me...."  Suddenly Max was gone.  The storm was back so she once again made back up the slope while using her power to make it.  What the fuck was happening here?  The storm was back!  Suddenly Chloe saw a newspaper with that said today's date was the 11th!  No today was the 7th.  Unless this was the future.  Chloe began to freak out until Max grabbed her shoulder. 

Chloe was crying and shaking as she held Max. "Max listen to me a tornado is coming to town!  Fuck we are fucked!"  Max patted Chloe's head and joked about her smoking too much.  Suddenly Max jumped.  "Chloe why is it snowing!  It's supposed to be 80 degrees. There's no reason it should be snowing."

Chloe braced herself before pulling back and looking Max in the eyes.  "Unless there's a big storm coming our way!"

Suddenly Max looked super scared.  "Chloe let's start over.  Tell me everything that happened today."


	2. Time to test this shit out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tests her powers out and gets closer to Max  
> Alternate version of episode 2

Chloe woke up and stared at her phone.  She and Max had agreed to meet up at the Two Whales diner and she was late.  As she ran in she saw Max sitting in the booth like she didn't want to be there.  "Heya Maximum Cauliflower I see you look down.  What did you order?"

Max stared at Chloe as if she was crazy.  Well Chloe did drop several bombs on her yesterday.  Chloe had to convince her she was telling the truth.  Chloe smiled as a mischievous thought came into her mind.  "Okay Max to prove to you I have powers how bout you tell me what color your panties are and also your bra?"

Max blushed heavily before admitting she was wearing Hot Dawg man matching bra and thong set.  Chloe began to laugh until she cried she stuck up her middle finger rewinding time until Max was about to speak.  "Where'd you buy the thong from Max and who paid for it."  Max babbled something about Kristen and Fernando buying it for her as a going away present.  Chloe once again rewound time.  

"You're wearing a Hot Dawg man thong and bra set bought for you Kristen and Fernando."  Chloe smiled the biggest shit eating grin she could as Max's head exploded.  "Chloe that's amazing!  You could do whatever you wanted. Like you could kiss me and I wouldn't know a thing!"  Chloe suddenly leaned for and kissed Max.  "Like this?" And suddenly her middle finger was up again.

As Max finished speaking Chloe laughed.  It took Max a few seconds to realize what had happened.  "You kissed me didn't you Chloe?"  Chloe smiled and nodded her head.  "Damn it Chloe you could have let me remember it or something!"  Chloe leaned in and kissed Max again but this time on the cheek.  "There happy hippy now lets go we have an adventure to go on!"

As Chloe stood up Joyce came over seeming up upset.  Chloe walked away and looked back hoping Max was behind her instead Max checking her phone.  "Max let's go before Joyce catches up.  C'mon..." Chloe was cut off as Max answered her phone and Joyce caught up to her tearing into her ass.  Chloe yelled back but rewound a few times until she and Joyce came to an understanding.  Suddenly both Max and Joyce were asking if she was okay, something about her nose bleeding.  "Pssh I'm fine guys just a little leak.  Bye Joyce we'll talk more later me and Maximum flow need to go have fun."

As they drove to the junkyard Chloe asked Max who it was on the phone and Max told her about Kate Marsh and what Nathan had done to her.  Chloe swore and said she'd make the fucker pay.  As they made it to her hideout Max kept staring at the spot where Chloe and Rachel had written their names.  "Rachel was my guardian angel Max.  She was there for me when you and Dad were gone.  She disappeared 6 months ago and I've been hellbent on finding her."

"So that's why you had all those missing person flyers!  Well with your time powers you can find her!"  Chloe smiled and said "Not without my partner in crime okay?  So wanna go shoot some shit?"  Max's face scrunched up a Chloe revealed the gun she had stolen from David.  Max gave her the riot act but Chloe still convinced her to find some bottles.  As Max left Chloe couldn't help but stare.  Max had really grown up in the past 5 years though her ass was a little boney.  Chloe laughed when Max saw her staring.

Chloe handed Max the gun and directed her where to shoot rewinding when ever Max hurt herself.  As Max celebrated Chloe felt faint before blacking out.  Chloe woke up in Max's lap as the smaller girl patted her head.  Max went off about Chloe showing off until it hurt and reminded her of the time she dislocated her shoulder falling out of the tree.  As they argued Chloe  heard someone scream her name.

"Price where's my fucking money!"  Chloe turned and realized Frank Bowers was right behind them.  He continued to whine and so Chloe started to rewind time until she heard a click.  She turned and realized Max had cocked the gun at Frank.  "Please put the knife down and leave her alone."  Frank backed off once Max fired a warning shot at his feet.

Chloe rushed Max, tackling her to ground and kissing her again.  "Damn Max that was hella awesome!  Man I'm glad you're back let's go elope you crazy bitch." Chloe backed off once she saw Max was shaking.  Chloe hugged her up until the shaking stopped.  "Wanna walk on the train tracks?"  Max nodded and so they walked and talked before lying down on the tracks.  Suddenly a train appeared and Max was stuck!  After nearly killing her brain Chloe got Max out but she broke the box with that wheel thing.  The two girls laughed in the drive back to Blackwell.

Chloe and Max walked back to her dorm as she was late and figured going to class now wouldn't matter.  Suddenly they heard people yelling.  As they rounded the corner they say some girl jump.  Chloe jumped when Max screamed the girl's name. Chloe rewound time until they were back in the truck.  She drove the truck towards the dorm scaring Max.  Chloe hopped out telling Max they had to hurry as Kate was gonna die.  Realizing they'd be too slow Chloe suddenly stopped time completely.  She grabbed Max and took the frozen girl with her.

As they feel through the door Kate turned around at the sudden sound.  Chloe was in awe as Max managed to talk the girl down, mentioning her sister Lynn, her dad and how Max wouldn't be able to handle if she left.  As the girl feel into Max's arms crying and apologizing Chloe walked over and hugged her too.  Seeing Chloe's bloody face was enough to startle Kate as she began to fuss over Chloe. As the three girls came out of the building it was Kate and Max supporting the bigger and nearly unconscious Chloe.  Paramedics rushed a tearful Kate away as they gave Chloe some fluids.

David scowled and demanded to know how the Chloe and Max got inside so fast.  As Chloe started to answer the Principal appeared with some hip looking teacher with glasses.  All of a sudden Chloe, Max, and Presbitch were in the principal's office. Chloe laughed her ass off as Max got the little shit suspended but she stopped laughing when the questions focused on her.

"So Miss Price how exactly did you and Miss Caulfield know Miss Marsh would be on the roof?  Did she tell you anything about harming herself?  It's alright you can tell me." As Chloe began to answer with a smart remark in jumped David.  "Dammit Chloe you don't even go here!  Why were you on campus? To score?  And how the hell did you two get past all those people?"

Max interrupted his rant with what Chloe assumed was going to be a lie.  "Kate called me this morning while we were at the Two Whales.  She didn't sound good and so we talked.  She's been getting bullied for weeks and nobody has tried to intervene.  She offhandedly mentioned the roof and so when Chloe and I heard people screaming we drove on campus grass to the dorm.  When we saw Kate I don't know how but we ran up the steps to help her.  You saw how tired we were from running up the stairs especially Chloe with her bloody nose.  Look I don't know if it was fate or a angel but we saved Kate with time to spare and that's all that matters."  Max broke down in tears and Chloe knew they were real; hugging her friend.

Chloe was stunned with what Max said and how when she said angel she looked directly at her.  Apparently Max's words and tears had worked.  David mumbled something about leaving to secure the perimeter, the hipster teacher praised Max and Chloe, and Wells sent them on their way.  Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and walked the girl out side to the campus green.  Her truck was parked on the road now though she had damaged the grass.

As she waited for Max to calm down Chloe rubbed her back and petted her hair.  Suddenly Max turned and kissed her on the cheek.  "Damn Max you giving me my afternoon grope already huh?  And I thought I was an angel?"  Max smiled and blushed heavily.  "I meant what I said Chloe without your powers Kate would have died.  Listen I don't know how but whatever happened with Kate and Nathan is connected to Rachel.  With your powers and my support we will find out what THE FUCK?!"

Chloe frowned as Max stopped looking at her but instead at the sun.  "Damn Max is the sun so pretty you can ignore the pretty girl talking to you?"  As she said this Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing.  It was an eclipse!  An eclipse that hadn't been called for.  "Max what the fuck is going on?"  Chloe turned and saw Max was visibly shaken.  Chloe scooted over until their legs were touching and she hugged Max, who hugged her back just as tightly while laying her neck into Chloe's shoulder.  Chloe was scared shitless too but she couldn't let Max see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap but school has owned me.  
> I wrote this alternative timeline with a changed Chloe. I headcanon her having the powers and Max would be a positive change in her life just like Chloe and the rewind were for Max. Max is also changing slower than she did in the canon story.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate episode 3

Chloe waited until Max came past the gate to scare her. The little hipster jumped and playfully hit Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe laughed her ass off (too loudly at first) at Jefferson turning down the Victoria bitch. After several rewinds they were in the school. Tonight they were gonna dig through Wells' records and see what they could find on Nathan.

Unfortunately for them the principal's office had a lock on it that David didn't have the key for. Max texted her nerdy little friend Warren and she went off to get supplies for a bomb. Chloe smiled as her little hipster left. Chloe would be damned if that brat stole her shine with his science. Chloe grabbed a fire extinguisher and bashed the door until the knob fell off. She stepped into the room and rewound time until everything was fixed.

Suddenly Chloe heard Max wondering where she went to. Chloe yanked the door open scaring the shit out of her. They found the files they needed plus some money for a handicap access fund.  Max had been against it but Chloe had taken it. Chloe wanted more fun. "Max we're going swimming right now!" The girls snuck in with Chloe sneaking into the girls locker room and scaring Max again. As soon as they got to the pool Chloe stripped and got in while Max shyly stood there.

"Come on hippy get your boney ass in here or I'll yank you in." That had the desired effect as Max stripped and jumped in. Chloe looked at Max and realized the girl wasn't scared. "Listen to me Max. I may have the power but it seems you have the bravery. You've been more outgoing I wonder why?" Max looked Chloe directly in her eyes as she answered. "Chloe when I'm around you I feel like I can do anything and with your powers I know if we get in trouble you can save us." They had a splash fight until the guards came and so the girls snuck out and drove home.

The next morning Chloe noticed Max was taking a selfie and so she bombed it. Chloe dared her to kiss her and lo and behold Max kissed her with tongue!  Max went down to eat after changing into some of Rachel's clothes. Chloe followed closely behind letting out a bird Max had let in the house. Chloe noticed Max and Joyce were reminiscing over memories of William. Chloe walked into room David kept his shit in and locked it. She dug through cabinets and found a surveillance system. She momentarily freaked but kept it in, and then she found the password to David's laptop after a few (maybe 10) attempts and found files on Max, Kate, and Rachel plus other students!  And it seemed that Rachel had been running around being friends with Frank!

Chloe backed out of the garage right as David came in complaining about vandalism.  "Fuck vandalism asshole why do you have surveillance cameras in the house and files on Max and the other students?"

This kicked off a huge argument but Chloe managed to win it and David was booted from the house!  The two girls went to the Two Whales where Frank was.  Max went in and somehow got his keys by distracting him with information Chloe had told her and surprisingly Nathan but she wouldn't say what.

Chloe found out what when they got inside the trailer and got Pompidou to go towards the alley.  They found Frank's buyer list as well as evidence he'd been in a relationship with Rachel!  Chloe tearfully drove away almost leaving Max.

She vented her feelings and took out her pain on Max.  "You and Rachel both left me and lied!  But you know who was I he worst one my Dad!  He could have come back to me but he didn't.  Fuck!"  Chloe remained silent as Max left.  Chloe pulled into her driveway and noticed a picture in the seat.  She grabbed it and ran into her room in tears.  As she looked at the picture her heart stopped.

It was the last picture she had of her Dad and along with Max right before he died. "Why did you leave Daddy!  If you were here Mom wouldn't have married that asshole and Max could have stayed!"  Suddenly she heard voices as the picture began to change.  Suddenly Chloe was back in 2008 and her Dad was alive!  Chloe tearfully hugged him and Max before suddenly she heard the phone rang.  It was her mom calling for a ride.  She found her Dad's keys and threw them out the back door.  She convinced him to take the bus and smiled as he left.  Chloe practically danced as she hugged Max and told her everything was going to be better.

Chloe suddenly awoke in the grass outside the main building of Blackwell.  She saw one of the posters she had put up for Rachel but when she saw her reflection she was shocked.  Her hair was long and blonde!  And her tattoos were gone!

"Hey Chloe are you okay? It's time to go home your Mother and Max are waiting for us." Chloe turned around and was face to face with her father William Price. Chloe ran and hugged him tighter than ever before!

  
"Daddy you're here and alive! And what do you mean Max is waiting for us?" As Chloe began to cry William hugged her back and patted her head. "Honey are you okay? I know Rachel being missing has been hard on you but are you being serious with me? You know Max has been living with us since 2008."

Chloe managed to contain herself and gave William the excuse she was just tired. As she started to get into the drivers seat he gave her a weird look.  

"Honey you must really be out of sorts if you wanna drive today.  You don't never got your license remember?'  After the accident you gave up driving but I'm glad  if you wanted to try again."

These words made Chloe scream internally but she kept a calm facade.  "What accident Dad?"

William stared at Chloe with a mixture of sadness and surprise.  "Come on honey you know the accident when that SUV cut you and Max off."  Before he could continue they pulled up to their home and Chloe ran inside.

"Max! Max where are you!  Come on Maxaro...". Chloe's search came to an end as she heard Max's voice inside the garage.

Chloe turned the corner and saw her.  "Max's hair is longer and she's sitting Dow... wait oh my God she's in a wheelchair!!"  

Chloe's face betrayed her thoughts as Max gave her a knowing smile.  "You still haven't accepted it yet huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!! All will be explained next chapter.


	4. Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate episode 4 part one  
> Chloe faces the hardest choice yet

As they walked along the beach Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of her best friend.  Max was in a wheelchair; because of her.  Chloe stueeled herself as she asked the question she'd been dreading.  "Max what do you remember about the accident?  My memory is kind of hazy."

Max brought her chair to a stop and dropped her head.  "You did wind up with a terrible concussion huh.  Well as best as I can remember you were driving your truck when some asshole cut us off.  You had to swerve to avoid them and we flipped into the ditch.  I got ejected and broke my back and you hit your head and got a concussion.  I remember thinking your were dead when you found me with all that blood on your face.  You called 911 and they took us to the hospital.  You got stitches and I got paralysis from the neck down. Sounds fair enough."

Chloe's face caused Max to realize her pun wasn't appreciated. "Come on Chloe it's been years since then.  We have to move on okay.  My parents are coming Friday to take me to this specialist in California who can supposedly help me.  They're thankful for how you guys took care of me; even taking me to Paris with you but they say this time they can help me.  Or so they hope."  Max only thought the last part.  "So what's the news on Rachel?  Joyce and William won't tell me much about the bad shit going on."

"Um as far as I know she's still missing Maxipad."

Chloe had to keep herself contained as she remembered this timeline was different.  From the diaries Max left around and her own notes the picture was clear.  Her  dad didn't die so she had an easier time convincing Ryan and Vanessa to let Mad stay.  They'd grown together and were unstoppable until the accident.  Max dropped out of school when her dreams of being a world renowned photographer were taken from her. Ryan and Vanessa worked their asses off to pay for Max's expenses and visited every week.  Chloe and Max wouldn't live without the other.

This Chloe was an overachiever with a 4.0 gpa who did everything to make Max feel like she was loved.  She'd felt so guilty for what happened she never drove again.  Along the way Rachel joined them and was their third Musketeer with a plan to go to California as a trio.  But then she vanished without a trace just like in the original timeline.  Chloe's heart burned as she realized no matter what she could have all three.

"Earth to Chloe?  I said are you ready to go home and watch a movie?  I'm getting kinda uncomfortable."  They called Joyce who picked them up.  With Max tucked in and ready Chloe went to go talk to her parents.  Both of them noticed Chloe's personality shift but they attributed it to her overworking.  Once she got the movie to start they watched it until they feel asleep. 

The next morning Chloe woke up to a crying Max.  "Buttercup will you get the ohoto for me?  Chloe found it in a drawer including a letter from Blackwell claiming they couldn't accommodate Max.  This made Chloe feel better for stealing the money in her timeline.  As they went through the photos she came upon the picture that got her in this mess.  The happy mode was broken when Max spoke again.

"Chloe i need you to really listen to me okay.  I can't keep doing this anymore.  I heard your parents talking to mine last week.  I'm dying Chloe my respiratory system is losing it's battle.  And my parents wont listen to me.  I've told them I want to die on my own terms but they won't let me.  These past few years have been so great and I'm glad you never gave up on me.  But now I need you to let me go Chloe.  There's some morphine upstairs and you can give it to me and I'll just go to sleep.  Please I'm begging you to let me choose how I die."

Chloe laid her head on Max's chest as she tearfully tried to rebut Max's plea.  Max was crying too as Chloe finally left the room.  Chloe went upstairs and got the morphine but ran into her dad at the kitchen table.  She hid it in her pocket as they faced each other.  "So how are you feeling honey.  I'm sure you've heard but Max will be leaving us soon to go stay with her parents."

Chloe looked up at William with tears as she asked him the most important question of her life.  "Dad what if I were to tell you I can change time? And that originally Max was okay but you were dead.  And that when I saved you everything changed?  And that I have a chance to make it all return to what it was.  What should I do?"

William looked his daughter in the eye and realized she was telling the truth.  His response was emotional but gentle.  "So when I died what happened?  Was everyone okay?"

"Mom remarried to an asshole and Max moved away for five years and my life went to shit.  Rachel went missing and Max has nearly died several times over but I won't give her up.  I want to save her Dad but to do that I would have to let you d..di...die.  I don't wan..."

Chloe was cut off as William embraced her tightly.  "Honey listen to me okay.  If I'm meant to go then let me go okay.  If Max can be healed then do whatever it takes.  I can't make you choice what to do I just hope you make the right one for you."

Chloe stood up and walked into Max's room.  She smiled at Max as she sat down beside her.  "Listen Max I need you to answer me honestly do y..." Chloe was cut off as Max tearfully said yes.  

Chloe inject the needed and pushed the button releasing all of the morphine.  As Max drifted off Chloe caressed her face and whispered her love to her as she passed on.  When Max was gone Chloe tearfully stroked her hair out of her face before grabbing the picture and returning to the day she saved William. Chloe tearfully watched as he answered the phone and grabbed his keys.  She tearfully hugged him goodbye and was comforted by Max as the focus faded away.

Chloe woke up and there was Max beside her in bed.  Chloe hugged her tight whileshe let her emotions pour out.  Max kissed Chloe again and they lay there comforting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with this alternate story or are we?


	5. Dark Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate episode 3 part two/episode 4  
> Chloe finds out certain truths

After Chloe brushed her tears off as just leftover emotions from yesterday they girls set forth with all the clues they had.  They reached a dead end and went to go visit Kate.  All went well and so Chloe and Max visited Frank.

After a dozen rewinds Chloe managed to convince Frank they were on the same side and that they were going to find Rachel.  They even managed to get info from Nathan's room but stopped Warren from beating him too much.  Everything was going so well until they made it to the Dark Room.  They found proof that Kate was assaulted but they also found out what happened to Rachel.  She was dead all along.

Chloe was so angry she went to the Vortex Party to find Nathan but he wasn't there and when he texted her she went to the junkyard like an idiot.  Chloe heard  Max's voice behind her warning her.  As she turned around she saw a man standing over Max and pain in her shoulder.  She'd been shot!  Chloe was shocked to see not Nathan Prescott but Mark Jefferson standing over Max.  He carried her away without checking to see if he killed Chloe.

Chloe stood up once he was gone.  Her shoulder had a hole in it but she didn't care.  Chloe had to go save her girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters it'll take to do all the episodes. I know this one is short but next one will be better and longer

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate timeline where Chloe gets time powers.  
> Will mostly follow timeline of canon series with some changes


End file.
